1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security system, more particularly, to a security system that can assist a car owner to find his/her stolen car and provide a burglary detection and prevention function for a house.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, alarm devices are usually installed in a car to prevent a thief from entering the car. The alarm device makes use of one or more sensors to detect the intrusion of a thief thereby honking a horn to frighten the thief and notify the car owner of such activity. However, use of such an alarm device may be useless if the car owner is out of the audible range of the horn. Further, when the car has been stolen, the alarm device does not provide any help to the user in finding the car. Therefore, it has been proposed to integrate the alarm device with the Global Positioning System (GPS) and a mobile telephone to provide the alarm device with a remote control and a location function for a car. That is, a GPS transmitter and a mobile telephone are installed in a car such that the car can be remotely controlled via the mobile telephone network and located by using the Global Positioning System. Accordingly, a stolen car can be located and controlled to assist the car owner in finding the car. This improved system is useful in preventing a thief from stealing a car. However, the cost of using such a system is extremely high because the Global Positioning System is expensive and further, the car owner has to pay the monthly fee for the mobile phone. Therefore, it is desired to have an economical and practical solution to provide the car owner with a security system capable of assuring that his/her car will not be stolen and lost.